<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Irken Lullabies by NephtheFeral</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231379">Irken Lullabies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephtheFeral/pseuds/NephtheFeral'>NephtheFeral</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yukiverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort fic, Lullabies, Parental fic, Zim being a dad, Zim being soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephtheFeral/pseuds/NephtheFeral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki is having a hard time getting used to life on the Massive. It makes it hard for them to sleep, Zim is there for comfort</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yukiverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Irken Lullabies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is just a small one shot comfort thing I wrote out a while ago. I decided to post it cause it goes along with on the edge of royalty. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was dark, with the faint glow of lights. But not like the familiar warm glow of the night light at home. It was the hard lights of machinery, well, not hard lights, but still machinery lights. It was instilled into the walls; everywhere you could hear the buzz of technology. The glow of magenta lighting coming from the corners and cracks of the walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only familiar warm light being a small night light on the night stand next to the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sounds, the scents, the textures were all so..different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like I was sleeping in my dad’s lab but like, permanently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay smeebie? Are you comfy?” A soft voice came from another part of the room, seeing my dad come over to me next to the bed. Finally back from the door he had been focusing and seeming to fiddle with. Pulling up my covers to about my shoulders, trying to make me comfy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, I am.. don’t worry.” I mumbled, looking up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have you- oh here it is.” He said, grabbing my little blue stuffed animal from beside my pillow and hanging it to me. Tucking it in my arms and sitting beside me on the bed. Cuddling the stuffed animal and turning on my side, getting comfy. Trying to pull up the covers a bit more, my dad moving over a bit so he wasn’t sitting on them. A small chitter escaped his mouth, causing me to look up to see what he needed. Almost a bit concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh it’s nothing, smeebie, don’t worry. It’s just natural, I didn’t mean to.” He briefly explained, about to lay down. Though my concerned look didn’t lay up, causing him to sigh and smile softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, little smeebie. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to worry about me. I’ve been fine with work, everything’s fine. It’s not your job to worry about me, alright?” He reassured, leaning down to kiss my forehead, running his hand through my hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then readjusting to lay down next to me, still stroking and playing with my hair. Looking down and watching me as if to make sure I was safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I let out a sigh, still not feeling fully tired. Still having a sliver of anxiety that just made things a bit harder to do. The atmosphere of this place-The Massive as it was called- was still new. Unsettling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I guess he sensed this, or maybe he saw it on my face. Because he brought me close, hands cupping my face, squishing my cheeks a little. Pressing his forehead against mine and nuzzling slightly, letting out a string of comforting chitters and chirps. All coming together in a melodic lullaby. Mixed with his soft movements and the feeling of him close, it helped the anxiety to simply just slip away. Letting out a deep sigh of relief, letting out a small yawn. Snuggling closer to him and his warmth. Hearing him let out a satisfied hum, laughing a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feeling better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.” I nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good good, that’s good my smeebie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm.” I gave a small nod, resting my head against his chest. Letting out another yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could feel him pull me closer, his arm around me almost protectively. Hearing the whirring and movement of what sounded like metal and technology. Moving around and readjusting to encase the both of us. Peeking out to look up, seeing my dad’s PAK legs out. Maneuvering and seeming to surround the both of us, but mostly me it seemed like. Readjusting to lay comfortably around us, feeling one sneak under my pillow. Coming out from the other side to hover over me. I didn’t feel it though, maybe I was just too tired to notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking over to my dad and making a small noise to get his attention. Looking at him and then to his PAK legs, hoping he’d get what I was gesturing too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that- Don’t worry smeebie it’s for nothing. Nothing is going to happen, you’re safe with me.” He pressed another kiss to my forehead, nuzzling me slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling him curl up next to me and get comfortable, letting out a sigh of relief. He was starting to relax too. Stroking my hair gently, his forehead pressed against the top of mine. Letting out a soft hum before he started to let out chirps and chitters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But not as a song this time, just random ones, some shorter and song longer. Soft and gentle. Quiet. Assuming he was speaking in irken. I had no idea what he was actually saying, but it honestly didn’t matter to much. It was relaxing as it was making me sleepy. My eyes slowly closing as I tried to keep them open. But I didn’t want to fall asleep yet exactly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just to lay here for a few minutes, to hear him speak. It was comforting, it made me feel safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling his other hand move to cup the side of my face, his thumb rubbing gently against my cheek. The repetitive movements making me even more sleepy. Finding myself letting out a small tired humming noise. Quiet and almost inaudible. Mixed in with slight and quiet chitters. It just came naturally, I guess, I didn’t even mean to chitter this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t want to fall asleep just yet, even if my body wanted to. “Daddy hey..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mumbled, getting his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, what is it smeebie?” He asked, looking down at me with a soft look. Still continuing his movements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we going to do tomorrow..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we going to do on the Massive tomorrow..? Ya know like.. an activity or something.” I yawned right after, not meaning to. I thought might as well try to plan things to do here. Cause I didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do here. It was a new place after all. One that I don’t think my dad is entirely sure of, assuming he hasn’t been here in a while. Which I think he hasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed softly, smiling at my question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tried to give a small shrug, letting out another yawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno.. I just thought it might be something to do so I don’t get bored. And it’s not like I know the place.” I told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm..” he seemed to think for a moment. There had to be something fun to be on here, this place was </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I mean, they named it the Massive for a reason, didn’t they? If they named it for some other reason then that would be reeeal stupid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’ve got it! How about we go on a tour! It’ll be my pleasure to be your guide.” He added on to be a bit fun and dramatic, his voice still quiet and soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I giggled a bit, not sounding like much due to being tired. But not yet, I was determined. I would stay awake, even if it was just for a few minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really? That sounds like fun… what will be on the tour?” I asked, curious to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh well, many many rooms. I can show you the cafeteria and how to navigate the smaller quarters-“ he paused when seeing my confused expression. “Ah- that’s where we’re staying right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh okay, carry on.” I gave a small nod, satisfied by his answer and wanting to know more. He cleared his throat a bit before continuing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I was saying- we’ll navigate the smaller quarters so you know where you are, visit the docking bay and see some ships fly off.” His smile widened a bit as I seemed excited by that. Space ships were so cool! Or voot ships were they called? Oh whatever, the irken ships always were so cool and fast to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And after we can get you a special treat in the cafeteria.” He finished, brushing my hair out of my face and smoothing my hair down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds fun, I’m excited.” I said, yawning again. These stupid yawns, I’m trying to have a conversation here!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled a bit, seeming happy and calm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes smeebie, it will be. But you need to get some sleep first, it’s gonna be a looong day tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww, do I have to?” I pouted, puffing out my cheeks a bit and looking up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want to go on the tour tomorrow then yes, you need your energy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, fine.” I groaned dramatically, letting out a small huff. He simply chuckled again, I guess finding it amusing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Readjusting again to get comfy in his arms and under the blankets, repositioning my head to bury in his chest. Feeling him hold me close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now close your eyes smeebie… tomorrow is going to be a big day. Are you comfy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm…” I mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good..” I heard him say, feeling him smooth down my hair again. “Guess I should get some shut eye as well, goodnight little smeebie. Sleep well..” he told me, letting my hair as I closed my eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G’nigh…” I mumbled, already half asleep at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling myself drift off in his arms, the soft movements and sound of his breathing aiding me to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting sleep embrace me, drifting off to dreamland. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>